This invention relates generally to carrier wave modulators-demodulators and more particularly to a double balanced modulator-demodulator.
Carrier wave modulators and demodulators employing transistors which are turned on and off by a carrier signal are well known. Such modulators include transistors in series circuits between the input and the output terminals of the modulator acting as switches connecting the input signal alternately to the output terminals. Generally, such modulators include input and output transformers coupling the modulator to input and output terminals. In general, the carrier signal passes through the input transformer and carrier signal leaks to the output. In certain instances the internally generated transistor voltages are also coupled to the output.